Ben and Gwen bangin it
by The Ram 94
Summary: Ben and Gwen admit their feelings


YET ANOTHER CHALLENGE AND I DON'T BACK DOWN SO PIXEL THIS IS WHAT I GOT

Ben and Gwen were in the back of the Rustbucket. They had just been talking about the time they had accidently turned Grandpa's underwear pink. Ben had accidently dropped a bright red shirt in there and bam pink undies. God they had all had a good laugh that summer. It was 5 years after their first road trip together. T. Grandpa had just left to go get some food from the market, and had told them he would probably be gone for an hour. So they sat on the floor and decided to play strip poker. The first hand Gwen won, so Ben had to take his shirt off. Gwen stared at his chest, and Ben won the second hand and Gwen took her shirt off. Ben stared at her perky little breasts. Ben won the next hand and Gwen took her pants off. Ben looked at her cotton candy blue panties with a picture of a cat on it. He kept looking at them through the whole hand, not noticing that he threw an ace and a king away. So he had to take his pants off. Gwen's eyes grew wide at the sight of the bulge in his boxers.

"Oohh, looks like someone's a bit horny."

Gwen groaned as she lost the next hand. She stood up and grabbed the waistband of her panties. She was gonna pull them down, but Ben did it instead. The sight of her hairless pusssy drove Ben wild. He immediately threw his hand down and took his boxers off.

"Now Ben, The most we can do for now is a little oral. Tonight when we stop off at a hotel, I can put up a silencing spell and then we can fuck. And I have several spells I can use."

Gwen shove him onto the bed and grasped his dick. It was thick and at least 9 inches long. Gwen licked the head and started sucking. Ben moaned and pushed her head down farther. She didn't mind, and started deep throating him. It didn't take long til he came. His sperm flowed down her throat and down to her stomach. After she milked him dry, she laid back and spread her legs. Ben stated licking her thighs to tease her. She whacked him in the head.

"No teasing mister"

Ben rubbed the back of his head and licked Gwen. She shivered over him and moaned. He kept licking then used a finger on her clit. It didn't take long till Gwen came. Her juices flowed into Ben's mouth, and he loved the taste. He kept licking till Gwen orgasmed again. After she was done, Ben kissed her, letting her taste herself. She thought it would taste bad, but she quite enjoyed it. Then they got dressed and played video games, till Grandpa got back. He didn't seem any the wiser. That night as they stopped off at a hotel, Ben and Gwen got a room together with 2 beds, to make it seem way less obvious. So after Grandpa told them good night, Gwen put up a silencing spell and as they stripped down, Ben pulled a bannana out.

"Ben, what the hell do you think your'e doing with that?"

"Oh, I thought we could have a little fun with it" he said as he peeled it. He laid Gwen on the bed and spread her legs. He rubbed the bannana on the outside of her lips. He used 2 fingers to spread her then stuck the bannana in. He rubbed it around and Gwen loved the feeling. Ben pulled it out then offered it to Gwen. She bit off the end then gave it back to Ben and he stuck it back in her. After rubbing it around for a while, he ate the other part of the bannana. He threw the bannana and the peel across the room, then he positioned himself over Gwen. He slowly stuck his penis in her and she hissed. He kept pushing forward and soon reached her virgin barrier. He looked at her and she nodded. He thrust forward hard and Gwen screamed. He kissed her, and shoved his tongue into her mouth as he started thrusting moaned around his tongue and laid there. Ben loved her tightness and started to pick up speed. He stopped kissing Gwen and she started moaning louder and louder, the bed squeaking and, and the headboard hitting the wall. Soon Gwen came with a scream and as her walls clenched Ben, he came as well. They laid there catching their breath and Ben pulled out of her. She rolled over and grabbed her spell book and looked through it. She found something then started saying some words. A light enveloped Ben and Gwen. Once it faded Ben looked down at himself and saw that he had a vagina. He looked over at Gwen and she had a penis.

"Now Ben, you're gonna now what it feels like to be fucked rather than being the one who fucks." She said as she pushed him onto the bed. She positioned herself over his vagina She thrust in and Ben felt immense pleasure. She gave Ben a couple seconds to adjust to the size, before she started thrusting. Ben loved the feeling, as did Gwen. Since Gwen had necer had a penis, she had no stamina and came quickly. Ben couldn't believe how good this felt. Gwen pulled out of him and said some more freaky words. A light enveloped them and Ben looked down at himself and he had his penis. He looked at Gwen and his eyes bulged. Gwen's breasts had to be at least D's.

"Ok Ben, its time for some more fun." She pushed him onto the bed and started rubbing his dick. It got hard quick. She put it between her breasts and started moving her tits up and down. When she brought her tits down as far as she could she licked the head of his dick. Between the softness and the feel of her tongue set him off, him cum flying into her mouth. Ben felt week and laid back on the bed. Gwen laid with him, then covered up and they went to sleep.

The next morning Max walked in the door.

"Oh shit bannana peel." He yelled as he slipped on the bannana. The sound of Grandpa falling and his shout woke Ben and Gwen up. Gwen covered herself and Max looked at them.

"What the hell happened here."

"Granpa, we're not gonna lie to you. Me and Gwen had sex. We are not ashamed of what we did, and we're not sorry for it either."

"Ok, I'm glad you guys told the truth. If you have enough guts to tell me, then you have my blessings." He said as he walked out of the room. Ben and Gwen hugged each other, then kissed.

"Gwen, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She said as she kissed him again. 


End file.
